The present invention relates to a clamp for fastening a shell which encompasses a trackball to a keyboard of a laptop computer and, more particularly, to a clamp which has a replaceable buckle strip cooperating with a spring-biased element for clamping to the keyboard.
At the time being, laptop computers are widely used to help deal with business outside offices because of size and portability. For drawing, as supported software, a trackball is desired to cooperate with a laptop computer to thereby move a cursor more readily on a screen. Generally, as laptop computers and trackballs are used outside offices, plane surfaces can hardly be found to place the trackballs, especially when used in vehicles. Therefore, a trackball encompassed in a shell is usually sold with a clamp which is used for binding the shell to a keyboard, so that the trackball is maintained in a stable position relative to the keyboard.
Conventionally, a clamp bearing a shell which encompasses a trackball is secured to a keyboard with screws. The screws must be disengaged from the keyboard to release the clamp from the keyboard, so that the laptop computer, the keyboard, and the trackball can be packed in a business case more easily. It is relatively inconvenient to bring screw drivers to disengage the screws from the keyboard. Furthermore, a clamp made by a certain manufacturer usually does not fit a keyboard made by another manufacturer. The present invention is intended to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.